The two major classes of dry eye (or dry eye syndrome) are aqueous tear-deficient dry eye (ADDE) and evaporative dry eye (EDE). There are also cases of mixed mechanism dry eye (i.e., both ADDE and EDE). ADDE is due to failure of lacrimal tear secretion and this class can be further subdivided into Sjogren syndrome dry eye (where the lacrimal and salivary glands are targeted by an autoimmune process, e.g., rheumatoid arthritis) and non-Sjogren's syndrome dry eye (lacrimal dysfunction, but the systemic autoimmune features of Sjogren's syndrome are excluded, e.g., age-related dry eye). EDE is due to excessive water loss from the exposed ocular surface in the presence of normal lacrimal secretory function. Its causes can be extrinsic (e.g., ocular surface disorder due to some extrinsic exposure, contact lens wear or vitamin A deficiency) or intrinsic (e.g., Meibomian gland dysfunction and disorders of eyelid aperture).
Meibomian glands, sebaceous glands in the tarsus of the eyelids, consist of multiple acini emptying into a central duct that opens at the surface of the lid margin just anterior to the mucocutaneous junction. The eyelid margin is for most part lined by the skin. The cornified skin-type epithelium of eyelid margin abruptly changes to non-keratinized epithelium posterior to the opening of the meibomian gland ducts (PMID: 21413985). Blood vessels and nerves are located in deeper layers of skin and in the substantia propria.
Meibomian glands secrete a mixture of lipids and other components that form the outer layer of the preocular tear film. This lipid layer functions to decrease tear film evaporation. Meibomian gland dysfunction (MGD) leads to evaporative dry eye disease. Typical slit lamp biomicroscope findings in MGD include: lid margin telangiectasia, anastomosis of vessels on mucocutaneous junction, poor expression of Meibomian secretions by digital pressure, turbid meibum with increased paste like consistency, dropout of Meibomian gland acini and obliteration of Meibomian duct orificies. One of the most well recognized clinic finding in MGD is the presence of numerous telangiectatic blood vessels coursing across the eyelid margin. MGD also accompanies tear deficient dry eye disease, like ocular Graft-versus-host-disease (oGVHD) and Sjogren's dry eye syndrome. Treatment of Meibomian gland dysfunction by topical application of therapeutic agents would therefore provide an attractive treatment of evaporative dry eye disease and mixed mechanism dry eye disease.
Dry eye symptoms have traditionally been managed with eyelid hygiene, topical antibiotics (erythromycin or bacitracin ointments), oral tetracyclines (tetracycline, doxycycline, or minocycline), anti-inflammatory compounds (cyclosporine) and corticosteroids which are often time consuming, frustrating, and frequently ineffective or variably effective treatments. Further, ointments, creams etc, may not disrupt the stratum corneum (superficial cornified layers of skin) and may not reach the blood vessels and nerves that are present deeper in the eyelid tissue. Thus, there exists an ongoing need for methods and compositions for enhancing the bioavailability of drugs in the vicinity of the target tissues (blood vessels and nerves). Furthermore, cyclosporine-A (Restasis®) is the only approved treatment for dry eye syndrome in US but it is only indicated for part of the dry eye patients whose tear production is presumed to be suppressed due to ocular inflammation associated with keratoconjunctivitis sicca. Despite the high incidence of dry eye and other eye disorders, there is currently no consistently effective treatment for these conditions and it still remains a therapeutic challenge. As such, there is a need for new therapeutic modalities to treat eye disorders including MGD and dry eye syndrome.